Twick Or Tweat
by alexatheknight
Summary: "Give me the twix!" "I saw it first!" "What's going on?" "This stupid boy is twying to steal my twix!" "Hey!" - Halloween oneshot. For my awesome Angela.


**Now I know what you all are thinking. Geez another oneshot? God, alexatheknight, have a life? **

**Hahah. YES I DO!**

**I just had to write this for my beloved Angela on her birthday. :D**

**So heregoes:**

**HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! FROM ADC TO YOU! I WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MAKE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! HEY!**

**Hahah, how corny was THAT? Lmao.**

**Angela! I love you, I love you, and did I mention I LOVE YOU? Hahah well you are one of my bestest buddies on here. And always will be. (; your HILARIOUS, super sweet, and my AVPM buddy! Yeahhhh! ;D Fifteen? Dang girl. OLDD. HAHAH JK. Well I absolutely love you. As I've already said five times. (; and you better love this oneshot for you! I made it extra cute just for my McAngela! Enjoy! :D**

**And you all too, Enjoy! AND REVIEW! :D  
**

"Mommy!" a bouncing brunette squeaked out. She held onto the doorbell in sheer anticipation. "I wanna go to Halloween now!"

"You can't go to Halloween, dummy," her older sister remarked, her blue eyes smug. "It's a holiday."

The little brunette. "Shut up, Angewa!"

"Sonny!" a tired-looking lady scolded, entering the room. She picked up the small child. "Be patient, okay?"

Sonny pouted, her lower lip protruding. Her mom laughed at the expression and set her down, leaving upstairs.

"Don't be such a baby," Angela said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a baby!" Sonny glared at her older sister, crossing her arms. "I'm six! And a half!"

Angela burst into laughter at her younger sister's comical expression. "Come on, let's go get a crown for your costume."

The little girl grinned from ear to ear and eagerly followed her sister into her bedroom. She immediately gazed at herself in the mirror at awe as her sister placed a sparkling tiara on her head.

"Whoaa..." her jaw dropped. "Angewa, I look like a faiwy pwincess." She squealed and jumped onto her sister's bed.

Sonny grabbed her magic wand and twirled it around. Then she jumped from her bed, and to her utter dismay, fell down.

"Angewa!" she whined. "My wings awen't wowking!"

Angela laughed. "They're not real, Sonny."

"Sonny!" her mother called from downstairs. "Get your sister. It's time for trick or treating."

Sonny raced downstairs like a speed racer. "Come on, Angewa! It's Twick or Tweating Time!"

...…

"This is so fun!" Sonny squeaked out, gazing at her little bag full of candy.

Angela rolled her eyes at her baby sister's excitement. "This is only our second house."

"But the wady thewe said I was ah-ah-ah..." Sonny's brow crinkled as she tried to figure out the word.

"Adorable?" Angela questioned.

Sonny's eyes lit up. "Yes! And she gave me a wot of candy! Twix and Hewshey and Skittles!"

"Yum!" Angela smiled.

"Wet's go!" Sonny grabbed her sister's hand and scurried over to the next house. She raced up the sidewalk and knocked the door.

"Twick or Tweat!" she exclaimed, as many other children walked up the sidewalk.

The lady smiled and placed a basket of candy on the ground. "You kids grab one each, alright?"

All the children ran to the basket and attempted to grab their favorite candy first. Sonny looked closely for a Twix bar, which was her favorite. She suddenly spotted one.

"Gotcha!" she cried in triumph. As she placed her small hand around it, another hand did the same.

"Hey!" a little boy cried. Sonny turned to see a boy around her age with pretty blue eyes and golden hair. He glared at her.

"Give me the Twix!" the boy demanded.

Sonny stared at him, appalled. "No! I saw it first!"

"Nuh uh!" the boy refused, grabbing it from her hand. "I did!"

"I did!" Sonny shouted, holding on to it with all her might.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Angela said, noticing the little banter. "What's going on over here?"

"This stupid boy is twying to steal my Twix!" Sonny huffed.

"I am not!" the boy said.

"Chad?" came a voice from behind. A tall boy came into sight. "What's going on?"

"Carter!" the little boy said, running to his brother. "This stupid girl won't give me her Twix!"

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Sonny interjected.

Carter rolled his eyes. "Hey kid, just give him his candy, aight?"

Angela gasped. "Hey, who do you think you are, talking to my sister like that?"

Carter laughed. "Wow, I'm so scared."

"She saw it first," Angela said, glaring at him.

"Au contare, my friend," Carter replied. "But I'm pretty sure my brother knows what he's talking about."

"Oh really? He's related to you, so I'm not so sure about that." Angela smirked.

Carter gasped. They both kept bickering, completely unaware of the two confused little children.

"Uhh..." Chad said, awkwardly. "I guess we could shawe it..."

Sonny agreed. "My mommy says that you should always shawe."

Chad snickered. "You listen to your mommy?"

Sonny gasped. "You don't?"

"Well...sometimes..." he admitted. "You wanna go get some more candy?"

"Yeah!" Sonny grinned and followed Chad to the next house.

"Twick or tweat!" he shouted, raising his bag high in the air.

Sonny giggled. "Twick or Tweat!"

The woman at the door smiled. "Well, aren't you too just darling."

Sonny blushed.

Chad puffed his chest in pride. "Yeah, I know. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Why do you say all three of your names?" Sonny asked, curiously. They were both sitting on the edge of the bridge near a bayou.

"Because," he said, in between munches of candy. "I'm gonna be famous one day."

Sonny's eyes widened. "Really?"

Chad stood up to show emphasis. "I'm gonna be a big star!" He spread his arms. "My mommy says so. She says that I am gonna be a big famous star!"

Sonny stared at him in awe. "That's so cool..."

"I know," he replied, smug.

Sonny stared at the sky, longingly. "I wish I could be a star too."

"You could be," Chad said. "My mommy says if you wish real good, it'll come true."

Sonny gasped. "Really?"

"Haven't you been to Disney World?" he said, matter-of-factly. "See that star over there?"

Sonny squinted. "The big sparkly one?"

"Yup," he said. "If you wish upon a star, anything can come true!"

Sonny squealed and stood up, eagerly. She gazed at the sky in wonder.

"Well, wish already!" Chad said, impatiently.

"I did!" she cried. "But I can't say it out loud. Or it won't come true."

"Who says that?" Chad scoffed.

"My sister," Sonny said, smiling. "Angela is so cool. I wanna be just like her when I grow up!"

"My brother's cool too," Chad said. "Carter's sixteen."

Sonny covered her mouth in shock. "No way!"

Chad nodded, grinning. "He can drive."

"Whoa!" Sonny exclaimed. "Where do you think they are anyway?"

Chad thought about it. "Making out."

Sonny's brows raised. "What does that mean?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. But Carter once came home from school and was saying that this boy and girl were fighting and ended up 'making out'."

"Hmm..." Sonny mused. "That's weird. What do you think it means?"

"Probably more fighting," Chad said, chomping on his chocolate.

"Like this?" Sonny said with a devious smile. She started tickling him everywhere.

"Ah, stop it!" Chad said, in between laughter. "Stop! You're killing me!"

Sonny burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. "Sowwy..."

"That's okay," Chad said. "Now I can do this!" He suddenly attacked her with tickles.

"Ah! Stop it!" Sonny screamed, while laughing.

They both burst into a fit of giggles, holding on to each other. "Hahaha!" Chad cried.

After a while, they calmed down. They sat next to each other and stared at the moon, admiring the beauty of the night sky.

"Sonny?" Chad said.

She looked to him. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "I really like you.

Sonny smiled. "I like you too, Chad."

He put his hand up. "High five, best fwend!"

Sonny laughed, while putting her hand up for a high-five. Instead of hitting his hand, it instead hit his face.

"Twick or Tweat!" Sonny burst into laughter.

Chad glared. "I'm getting all your Twix."

**Now wasn't that just adorable? GOSH, I love Sonny and Chad as kids! :D**

**Did you guys like? And ANGS, did you like? (: TELL ME!**

**SO REVIEW!:D  
**


End file.
